


It's Never Easy

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frank being Frank, Gentle Kissing, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, Killer!Jake Park, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical hurt/comfort, Protective!Michael Myers, Romantic Fluff, protective pet bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Jake returns from his first trial as "The Nightingale" with a bit of a surprise to his beloved one.





	1. The Aftermath Of Murder

The artwork in this fiction was made by this lovely lady -> [Cani](https://www.twitch.tv/justtimberjakeonttv) 

Check out her channel! She's very nice.

 

 

In the overgrown gardens of the rundown asylum, two slim figures sat on an old well's rim which was partially overgrown by moss and one or two flowers. They had masks beside themselves and were chatting happily, seemingly deep in conversation. The first one, a rather skinny girl with bright pink hair wearing an overgrown sweater on her frame laughed, her hand covering her face as she blushed from something the other girl, a slightly taller one dressed in a dark leather jacket, had said to her. Julie smirked at her friend and gently pushed away the hand covering her face to lean in for a short kiss on the cheek. The were close, closer than ever since coming here so both of them were comfortable with giving each other affection like this here and there, though some might misinterpret their deep bond of everlasting friendship for something more romantic.

 

The pair looked up upon hearing the sizzling of the fog at the gate behind them, announcing the return of one of them. They'd been waiting for The Nightingale to finish his trial, wanted to know how it had went. The Shape was standing directly at the entrance, had been there ever since Jake had left the area roughly an hour ago. No one returned immediatly after their first trial so it was nothing unusual for their newest member to be gone for such a long period of time, but to Julie Michael appeared to be worried, if the ever so slight fidgeting and shifting around was an indicator of the killer having any kind of emotions to begin with.

She'd gotten pretty good at reading the body language of some of the non-verbal ones around here. Most of them had the ability to talk, but some simply couldn't or didn't want to. And there also was the speech barrier between some of them. Anna for example only spoke russian and very broken bits and pieces of english. Which were almost not to understand as english through her thick russian accent. Lisa had almost no vocal chords left, gargling, throaty noises were all she was still able to form.

 

"Oh. Shit." the girls spoke in union upon seeing the Nightingale's bloody temple, a rather large cut staining the otherwise pretty boy. He was pale, seemed to have lost quite a bit of blood. Julie's glance wandered towards Michael, she'd never seen the man move as fast as he did in this very moment, rushing foward to his small boyfriend but not yet touching him. To be honest, she was quite surprised the silent man was even able to move that fast, he rivaled the pace of their feral frenzy at this point. Susie and Julie decided to leave the couple alone for a while, giving them privacy while they went to get Sally from her room upstairs.

 

Jake's head felt like it was being split open by the mighty strike of Anna's axe. Blood had crusted on e of his eyes, he could no longer open it and in general had trouble seeing straight. He'd been in that void again after the trial, his mistress somewhat pleased by his very first performance on the other side. Coming back felt like a relief, finally he would be able to wash off the blood and get a bit of rest. As soon as he reappeared at the asylum again, there was a tall brickwall of a human being blocking his blurred vision. Michael was standing before him, just staring with those deep, dark eyes. There was worry and question behind the layer of emotionless eye, only visible if one truly knew how Myers felt deep down in his core. In all honesty, it had been such a pleasent surprise to learn how much love this man could give if the thick mental wall he'd built around himself was broken in.

 

"Hey there, big guy." the Nightingale whispered with a dazed smile appearing on his lips. His teeth were bloodied, making his appearance even more worrying to look at. Michael ran a thumb over the other's red stained lips, gently brushing away the liquid before he pulled the mask off the lower part of his face and leaned down for a kiss.

The former Saboteur was too exhausted, too desoriented to really do anything else but lean against his lover as their lips melted together.

 

Everything was spinning, though not from their kiss. He felt himself unwillingly sink deeper into Myers' embrace as his legs just stopped obeying him out of exhaustion. Maybe bloodloss too. There was a worrying amount of red on him, staining his face, scarf and all the way down to his belly button. Jake broke the kiss and rested his head on his lover's chest, closing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the hammering pain on his temple.

"Michael, I don't feel so good."

 

Right as Jake was almost about to hit the floor, a strong arm firmly wrapped itself around him and he was gently lifted off the ground and carried towards the building. The newest Killer just sighed and let it happen, resting his head in the nape of Michael's neck. Glancing up he noticed that, aside from Rickie who comfortable sat on Jake's leg, his crows were all sitting on Myers' head, making the fake-hair of the mask their temporary nest. The Nightingale snickered to himself before the bloodloss got him and his world went cold, dark and silent.

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later Michael arrived in Jake's room, the unconscious boy scooped up in his arms and with three young women right behind him, one of them holding a red box with a white cross on it. Sally tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for the Shape to get her patient onto the bed so she finally could begin treating those wounds. This wasn't new to her, she frequently had to stitch together some of the other killers, though in most cases it happened to be Joey after doing something stupid again. She'd usually just have to stop the bleeding from a Decisive Strike or, as previously mentioned, Joey being stupid AGAIN. But an injury this serious was indeed somewhat new to her, she at least hadn't seen this since she had done...what she'd done before she came here, what earned her this quiestionable honor of being among them.

 

Sally shuddered and focused her attention back onto the injured boy that now lay on the bed. The Nurse floated past the silent man and sat down on the bed next to the little one. She gently picked up the albino crow still sitting on Jake's leg and brushed her hand over her feathery head. She...Rickie? Eyed Sally with a bit of distrust but eventually hopped off and sat on the side of the bed, making room way for the wheezing killer.

 

Myers on the other hand proved to be a little more challenging as he, when Sally pulled gloves from the little box and tried to examine Jake's wound, grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. A hiss of pain from her startled the other two women behind Myers. Susie and Julie stared at the tall man, shock written on both of their faces. Julie was the one who took courage and walked up to the two and grabbed the wrist holding Sally. She stared at Michael with the deadliest face she could manage. The lifeless eyes looking straight back at her ran a shiver down the Legion's spine. Yet she kept a straight face and didn't remove her hand, grasp not nearly as crushing as Myers'. Neither of them said anything during their staring contest until eventually, Michael slowly released the Nurse's wrist.

 

"She just wants to help your friend. Don't harm her." Julie spoke quiet, her voice cracking a bit. She wasn't sure if she'd gone too far by touching the other killer. Everyone knew he didn't like being touched by anyone (except for Jake). To her surprise Michael just grunted and broke eye contact, focusing his attention soley on the Nightingale and Sally. The latter one rubbed her wrist and, unseen by the others, eyed the silent man with an annoyed look before she finally began examining the wound.

 

It was a nasty cut, deep and with tiny splinters embedded in bleeding flesh. She was pretty sure an obstacle was the culprit of this injury. Though normally those things didn't leave such wounds behind. Her hands worked with expertise, stopping the bleeding within nearly no time at all. With the area cleared out she now was able to clearly see the tiny pieces of wood. She looked through the little red box to retrieve tweezers. Carefully Sally leaned in closer. She couldn't see very well under the fabric covering her head so she had to be very close to Jake's temple in order to be able to pick the splinters out without further hurting her patient. With ease she pulled out twelve little splinters from the cut, carefully dropping them off to the ground as she had nothing better to discard them.

 

It was quite a blessing Jake wasn't conscious, because otherwise this procedure would have been extremely painful for the former survivor. Though from this crooked position her back was starting to hurt a bit, she wasn't used to sit like this. Sally reached for needle and thread to sew the cut shut. She'd prefer to disinfect it first but there was nothing to do so, so this would have to do for now. The Nurse worked her way through closing the gash with a total of ten pairs of stitches. It wasn't the prettiest result, surely it would leave behind a scar but it was the best she could do. Sally gently lifted Jake's head up and covered the wound up before wrapping a gauze roll around him.

She looked up at Myers when she was done and gave him a nod to signal that the task was completed. The floating Killer motioned to the other girls to follow her to give the couple a bit of privacy, pulling the door shut as they left.

 

The clicking sound of a mechanism shutting into place was enough to cause the Nightingale to stir a bit, not yet waking up. Myers loomed over the freshly patched up boy, just staring at the pale form with brows pulled into a worried frown underneath the white mask. Jake was still covered in his own blood, jacket drenched with red and white skin stained.

 

For a few minutes Michael would leave the smaller one alone to retrieve a soft cloth and a bucket filled with soapy water to clean up his boyfriend. He carefully peeled off the Killer's top and started wiping the cloth over Jake's body, effectivly ridding it of the red liquid. Hands rubbed over a pale chest just a tiny bit longer than necessary, feeling the soft rise and fall, the a bit too weak heartbeat underneath them. Under the watchfull gaze of an albino crow, by now joined by her three charcoal coloured siblings, the Shape repeated the steps of wiping and cleaning the cloth until the water was no longer transparent but in a deep shade of red, strongly reminding of watery cherry juice.

 

It was worrying how cold the younger one's body felt. Internally Myers, a man who normally did not feel any kinds of emotions except for maybe determination, had to constantly repeat to himself his lover was fine, just unconscious. He would eventually wake up again and be the source of emotion called 'love' to him. The silent man leaned foward, the bed creaking underneath his massive frame as he moved, and pulled up his mask to plant a kiss on the Nightingale's cheek. It tasted a bit of copper, the faint smell of blood radiating off pale skin.

 

Under him, Jake managed to crack an eye open, awakened with a tiny bit of help from the Entity. Normally with an injury like this one would be knocked out for at least a few hours but here, time did not matter overly much. The Nightingale visibly flinched upon seeing the other man so close to him, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest from the scare. It brought his circulation back on track, the dizzyness was gone.

 

While his head still felt a bit like it just recently had been split open the pain had somewhat reduced. Someone seemed to have stitched him together. "Michael?" the smaller Killer whispered, gently rubbing a hand over the other one's shoulder to get his attention. Upon being spoken to, the Shape lifted his head and eyed his conscious loved one. He pulled off his mask, revealing those handsome features he usually kept hidden from the world to the only man who was allowed to see them and brought their lips together.

 

Now, with no risk of temporary drifting into oblivion, Jake was finally able to react to this. Just ever so slightly he kissed the other back, enough for his Lover to put more effort into it. Slowly he pulled the tiny Killer up and into his lap. Their hands found their way together, intertwined fingers grasping at each other in an attempt to get even more close. The Killers just kept kissing in a rather innocent kind of way, it would have been too much physical effort to do anything more than that.

 

"I love you, Michael." the Saboteur whispered in between kisses, their lips barely leaving enough space between them for even a sheet of paper to fit in. There was of course no verbal response from above but this didn't bother the other one in the slightest. He knew perfectly well just how much the other one loved him. The couple sat there together for over an hour, just feeling each others presence, kissing while they cuddled.

 

Though they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door at some point. Someone patiently waited infront of the door, polite enough to not just burst into the room. "Come in." Jake's voice cracked as he spoke, resulting in something sounding almost as horribly weird as the gargling noises that left Lisa's throat whenever she tried to speak. She was actually quite nice when one got to know her a bit better.

 

To his uttermost surprise Frank bursted into the room as soon as he had been granted the permission to enter, slamming the door shut behind him. He seemed out of breath and slid down the wood, leaning against it in his now sitting position. "H-Hey." he muttered, gasping for air. Frank looked up, flinching as he saw Myers sitting on the bed almost completely hiding Jake from his view.

"Can I hide here for a while?" The Legion was breathing heavily, unmasked face flushed bright red. He was giggling like a little kid, though he appeared to be somewhat torn between fear and amusement. An odd combination. Jake stuck his head out from behind Michael, eyeing the other Killer with a suspiscious look in his eyes. "What. Did. You. Do?"

 


	2. Immature Idiocy

The Legion took a moment to regain a bit of his stamina and calm down his heartbeat before pulling a black marker out of his pocket. Permanent kind. Without even having to wait for further explaination he already knew Frank had fucked up tremendously. Jake's face twisted into something that could only be described as 'cringing'. 

Frank only giggled before putting away the pen. Though this quickly died down when he heard heavy, stomping footsteps approaching in a fast pace. Doors were burst open on the hallway, crashing into the walls from the intensity. Jake could see Frank's facial expression change from childish joy to something akin to horror. "Shit.Shit.Shit." the Legion started to panic, frantically trying to get away from the door in time but sadly for him, right as he was on his knees and halfway away from it, the Trapper smashed the door open and slammed it against Frank's ankle in the process. The canadian Teen let out a pathetic whimper which caused Evan to eventually notice him. "Peekaboo."

Both Jake and Myers could only stare at the scene unfolding before them as Evan turned his head towards the couple, hesitating for a moment, and took a step foward to grab the Legion by his leather jacket. Upon closer inspecting the other killer the Nightingale started to giggle softly. Frank, deep down in his heart, was still a little child sometimes.  
There on Evan's deer like mask, shakingly drawn on with a black permanent marker were the outlines of a penis with the word 'Cocksucker' written across the forehead. Jake had to hide his face in the nape of Michael's neck to not burst out laughing, to not draw the Trapper's wrath upon him. He'd had more than enough of it during his time as a survivor. Though he had to admit, this was hilarous despite being utterly immature. 

Evan held the whining Frank high up in the air, the Legion's feet no longer touching the ground underneath. "The one who mocks us must be punished." Evan spoke in his deep deep voice. Slowly, as per usual. While it was somewhat soothing to hear in a way, no one really wanted to feel the punishment Evan probably had in mind for those who, his his judgement, did offenses against his mistress. Or, in Frank's case, against the Trapper himself. 

The tiny Killer was struggling to not whine in fear at the sight of an angry, thick brickwall of a man being obviously furious with him. "I...I...eh...S-Shame?" His feet kicked empty air in an effort to get the Trapper to drop him – to no success.

"You know the punishment for such treacherous actions, Frank Morrisson." the bulky Killer leaned closer to Frank's ear, whispering barely audible for the two witnesses to hear: "You get the tip."  
The Nightingale frowned upon hearing so. Normally 'Getting the tip' would roughly translate into...getting hit. But the Entity didn't allow them to seriously injure one another. Frank however seemed to know exactly what the Trapper meant as he turned pale as soon as these words had left the taller one's mouth.

The Legion began to frantically struggle against the other's grasp in an attempt to escape Evan's hands to – again – no success. "No...No please not. I don't want the tip a-again." Jake raised his eyebrows, whispering to Michael "Get Susie, Julie and Joey." before getting up himself to, if necessary, protect Frank from being damaged even more than a simple hurt ankle.  
The Shape complied and after hesitating a bit left the room to fulfill his lover's request. It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable it was for the Shape to leave the other alone with this beartrapping madman of a 'praiser'.

As Myers left, Evan's focus finally set on the former survivor. After realizing who stood before him the Trapper let go of his crushing grip on Frank, who dropped onto the floor and clutched his ankle while hissing in pain. The Killer turned towards him "You. Greedy for our totem. Your sabotaging has gone unpunished for too long, Jake Park. You will get the tip." The Saboteur's eyes widened slightly. The newest Killer went to grab his weapon only to find it...not present. It had to still be at the entrance gate outside in the gardens. Left there when he had collapsed earlier.

 

Jake didn't bother answering the Trapper, instead he turned his attention to the cowering Frank who struggled to put any weight on the ankle that had been hit by the door. From where a bit of skin was visible between the upper part of his shoe and his pants, Jake could see it was starting to swell a bit, skin reddening. The soft rustling of feather from behind made the Nightingale remember the presence of four winged creatures on the head of his bed. So far they'd only been watching, observing the situation with their keen crow eyes. Though by now they were starting to get agitated at Evan's clearly hostile behaviour towards their master.

The cleaver wielding Killer took a step towards the former destroyer of traps and pointed his rusty weapon at him. "You are not permitted in our realm, Jake Park." he spoke in a low growl, clear anger mixed in his deep voice. Frank had finally managed to get into a position similiar to standing and, with alot of support from the wooden wall, wobbled and hopped past Evan – who still had his sole attention focused on the smaller man – to stand beside the Nightingale. Alone neither of them was no match for Evan but together they might have a chance should things escalate. Quietly, in hushed tone he whispered "Where'd ya send your boyfriend? Dude'd be damn handy right now."  
Both of them were backing off onto the bed in a desperate attempt to put at least a bit of space between them and the other Killer, having to support each other as Frank's ankle was weakened and Jake was starting to get dizzy again from moving so much. 

"He's getting the other three." The former Saboteur responded while pressing his hand to his forehead, wincing at the pain of the strings being pulled. The Trapper's hand rushed foward, closing around Jake's throat and pulling him closer to him. Held in a chokehold, he gasped for air.  
Now Rickie didn't take kindly to seeing her master being choked by an ugly, bald son of a cock loving whore. She screeched in anger and launched foward with the intention to hurt, to get him to drop Jake down to the ground. Her siblings followed, all four swarming Evan, attacking every piece of unprotected skin they were able to reach with their beaks and claws.

But the thick man was used to pain, he seemed barely affected by their attacks. He would only counterattack when the birds came too close to his face. One of the black ones took a nasty hit with the blunt side of his cleaver and fell to the ground with a screech of pain. A second one followed. Then a third. Only Rickie remained unharmed, vividly trying to peck at the hand holding the smallest Killer. There was blood on her feathers, deep red against stark white. But she alone wasn't strong enough to achieve what she tried to. 

In the end, the mighty cleaver ended her efforts to free Jake. Her body got smacked to the ground, joining her twitching siblings. None of them were dead, though they all were in pain and her little body was bleeding as she'd been hit with the sharp part of Evan's weapon. She cawed softly, yet again trying to get up. The pain stopped her from starting a second attempt. 

"Trying to get your little birds to protect you, Jake Park? Fool. It merely delays your punishment." The Trapper growled into the Nightingale's ear, the asian man's blood running cold. He didn't want to end up as a broken and bloody mess on the floor. The former Saboteur whined when his airflow was cut off. It hurt badly and did nothing to improve his already dizzy condition as he struggled to breathe in even the tiniest bit of air and just hang from the Trapper's arm, choking and wheezing. Evan was having none of it and just squeezed more and more until Jake was at the verge of passing out. 

From behind, Frank finally decided that enough was enough and sprung into action as best as he could with his wrecked ankle by launching himself foward, his knife raised. Though unfortunately his efforts, as good as the intentions might have been, were utterly fruitless. Still, A for effort. The Trapper just brought up his knee and rammed it right into the Legion's gut, effectively knocking the air out of him. Frank dropped to the ground coughing and gagging next to the injured little birdies. 

The Nightingale barely registered Michael entering the room, his vision was too darkened and blurry from te prolonged lack of oxygen. It was making him very dizzy although he did notice when Evan finally let go of his throat and he dropped to the ground, collapsing without any trace of grace as he fell down to his knees and starting gasping for air. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, Evan's eyes widened under his mask when he saw Myers charge him. Who knew the man could have such speed? Three other figured quickly squeezed past the angry men and rushed towards him and Frank on the ground. While Joey helped up the still coughing Frank to sit back on the bed, Julie did the same for him. Susie carefully, oh so very carefully, picked up each individual crow and with great care placed them on top of the soft sheets. Most of them weren't seriously injured, only Rickie had taken a few nasty wounds. 

Jake slumped against Frank's side as soon as he sat on the edge of the bed, utterly exhausted and out of energy. A supporting arm wrapped around his shoulders, the leader of the Legion held him close while Joey knelt infront of him and took a look at his messed up foot.

Myers was obviously furious. Well, obivous to Jake. The way Myers breahing was just a bit quicker than usual, how his shoulders twitched ever so slightly under the fabric of his overall...Not to mention the fact he had grabbed Evan by the neck and slammed him into a wall as soon as he'd seen the Trapper grabbing his lover in such a bruising manner. The Shape was the only one allowed to leave any kind of marks on his boyfriend and he was, although this was something never to be verbally spoken, that both of them were pretty serious about.

However, as violent as the silent man normally would handle things, this time Evan got off lightly. Even if it only was because, deep inside his heart, Myers feared the Entity's wrath just as much as anyone else. As benevolent as she could sometimes be, clearly proven by the fact she had given Jake and Michael the chance to be together permanently outside of trials and rushed quickies in the woods, she too had this ability to be malevolent beyond anyones wildest imagination. 

And Evan, the dumb fool, had broken the Entity's ONE rule that was never forgiven if broken. By hurting not only one but two of the killers he'd tremendously fucked up and certainly ensured punishment for himself. Even though Frank too would get punished for smearing on another killer's equipment it was nothing compared to what the Trapper would face. 

Just like on command darkness opened up behind them, a black void with nothing but even blacker smoke swirling inside. Spiderlegs shot out from the darkness and pulled Evan in, who, before he could even let out so much as a pathetic whimper, disappeared from everyones view. The legs switched directions towards Frank and just hovered there or a second, before they slowly retreated back and just vanished alongside the smoke. 

They left nothing but a whisper behind, a whisper that made everyone shudder except Myers.

**Next time I won't let you off the hook so easily, Frank.  
I spare you this time.**


End file.
